Lost in Blue Bleach Style
by Rosieroozoo
Summary: Large summary inside. Ever heard of Lost in Blue? Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Ishida and Hanatarou stuck on an Island. How did they get there in the first place? And how will they escape? Ichigo/Ishida yaoi. Chapter Out: 3
1. Chapter 1

**Rosierooboo**- Hey everybody! ^^ Hope you like this story from Evil-Sorceress and me; it was pretty funny trying to read what we added every time. Lol, anyway I hope you have as much fun reading it as we typed it. ^^ Enjoy!

**Evil-Sorceress**- Hi!! ……………. Yeah… Rosierooboo said everything that needed to be said… lol! I just wanted to say 'Hi'… Enjoy!

**Rosierooboo**- If you've read any of our other stories, Evil_Sorceress writes a variety of different stories from Zelda to Fire Emblem and Bleach; and she likes to write Yaoi. I like to write Hitsugaya/Owned Character stories with my character Sasame Yamada. I'm a beginner compared to her, lol Review by the way! xD

Most Shinigami were tending to the massive attack of a hollow that had decided to attack the innocent souls of Karakura Town. This one hollow had confused everyone because no one yet has defeated it. Everyone helped with this small war. Captains, Lieutenants, Seats, even the substitutes. No one rested, but many where overwhelmed by one hollow's ability. We follow four points of views of Uryuu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Hanatarou Yamada. A Quincy, shinigami substitute a Captain and the 7th seat of the medical squad. If you have heard of a Nintendo Ds and a Wii game called "Lost in Blue" you may have heard of a game where people have been stuck on an island out at sea with rarely anyone else. You have to hunt, cook, build and survive. But what does this have to do with Bleach? There is no ocean or island around… but Rosierooboo and Evil-Sorceress had found a way. We mixed our ideas together to put together a story for you. We hope you enjoy…

**Lost In Blue – Bleach Style**

By both Evil-Sorceress and Rosierooboo

_**Uryuu Ishida's Point Of View:**__** [Day 1 on the Island]**_

Where is Kurosaki? He went to find the hollow, but he was hard to find with the fog. That one hollow…it should be easy to destroy it. Why have so many have fallen? The medical squad had assured me that no of them were dead, but they seemed so lifeless…in some sort of trance like state. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood beside me, ready to take charge and fight. He was part of the defence to keep the hollow from reaching any closer to everyone else. But as I looked at his face, he was angry at himself for letting everyone down so many times. His hand tensed into a fist. He jumped forward, unleashing his zanpaku-to. I ran behind him to get a closer look. The hollow was huge, and not like the hollow I've seen before. There was smoke everywhere and I lost sight of that Captain. I breathed in, and I soon started to feel dizzy. All I saw was smoke. I fell to the ground, I was so tired and my eyes kept closing on me. I opened my eyes again, this time seeing Captain Hitsugaya on the ground ahead of me. He had also fallen… he had blood dripping off his hands and on his Haori. I wanted to call for help, but my throat was dry and my eyes had closed again. What happened after that, I didn't know.

I awoke to the sound of a wave that crashed against a rock. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in my original clothes, not my Quincy outfit. I looked at an ocean, until I realized that I wasn't where I used to be. I turned around in panic looking franticly. Where was I?! There were palm trees, a large sandy beach and cliffs. This wasn't home at all. And of course it wasn't the Soul Society. I looked around some more understanding that I had to be on an island. I wasn't sure how I would be able to get back home, but more importantly, where was everyone else? I remembered what happened, about the hollow, the smoke, and Hitsugaya-san. Kurosaki was around somewhere too, but he seems to be no where in sight either. I decided to start looking for a way off this island. I continued along the beach calling for help along the way.

"ANYONE THERE?! HELLOOOO?!?!"

No one answered my call. I'm sure that Hitsugaya-san would also be here since he was near me when I last saw him. I remembered how his hands were stained in blood. I wondered if he was dying, or already dead. I almost suffered the same way…could I also be… There was no way. I wouldn't be hungry if I died, plus I wouldn't be here. I would go to the Soul Society. I was getting thirsty and really hungry. I need to make a fire and find some food around. I could create a shelter until I find a way off this island. It seemed to only be the afternoon, even though we were fighting the hollow around the evening. I ignored it however and decided to look for supplies.

Around a few hours later, (or what it seemed like) I had managed to collect up some dry twigs and a few rocks to make a fire. I had a bag with me which was unusual but it was handy for carrying materials. I managed to find a small cave that was perfect for a shelter. There was a small stream nearby with drinkable water. I placed the firewood in a pile and emptied my bag. I should start looking for food. Anything edible would do. I continued along the beach, watching the waves crash as the tide swayed back and forth. I put my hand above my eyes to keep the sun from blinding me. I looked farther to see a shape in the sand ahead. Curiosity got a hold on me and I ran towards it, not knowing what it was. As I got closer I could see that it was a person! I saw his pure white hair. He was lying on his side, asleep. Now that I was closer there was also someone else here. It was Kurosaki and Hitsugaya-san! I threw down my bag and ran over to Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki, wake up!" I shook his shoulder. No response. I called again and again he said nothing. I groaned softly in annoyance. I heard the waves and thought of an idea. I ran over to the water and used my hands to trap the water and carry it over Kurosaki. I splashed the water on his face, and he sat up awaken by the rush of freezing water going down his crimson shirt. He shivered and looked up at me. Well…at least I found him now. I helped him to his feet and he seemed like he was disoriented.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki?" I asked taking a step away from him.

"Where are we…?" He held his head as he mumbled. He looked up and stared at the open space in front of him.

"An island…" I told him calmly.

He continued to stare. "How did we get here…?"

I crossed my arms. "That's what I want to know."

He rubbed his face to wake up more. He looked around and noticed the sleeping Shinigami Captain.

"Hey, Toshiro!" He chirped. Why is he all happy all of a sudden?

"Ichigo I wouldn't wake him." I stood still and watched him walk over to Hitsugaya.

"Why not?! We can't just leave him here!" He cocked his head to the side as if he were studying the short shinigami.

"Trust me. If you want to stay alive I wouldn't wake him." Knowing this Captain's temper he would kill Kurosaki on the spot. Poor idiot wouldn't stand a chance.

"Like what's this kid Captain going to do?"

"…I would kick your ass…"

The tired Captain had rubbed his eyes and looked up from where he was. He looked at his hands then sat up right away. He looked around, noticing every detail. He soon looked at the ocean. His face showed confusion as if he's never seen an ocean before. He soon got back to his usual 'Look at me and Die' self.

"How the hell did we get here?!" Hitsugaya sounded displeased, yet he always does.

"Not sure. But we should head back a cave I found. We can stay there." I pointed the direction we needed to go.

"Hey, Ishida, shouldn't we get some food or something?" Then Ichigo scratched the back of his head. His stomach growled.

"…I'll do it. Since, as a shinigami, I only need water to survive." Hitsugaya turned around and headed towards the direction I pointed.

"Ok then, thanks." Kurosaki said with glee.

"Hold on," I walked towards Hitsugaya, passing Kurosaki on the way. "You're not in your shinigami form." The Captain looked down at himself and took notice that he was in his gigai wearing a green and white striped shirt with a white collar, long jean shorts, white shoes and a shoulder bag that was green like his sash. "You can't live on just water in that form."

Hitsugaya sighed knowing I was right. He murmured something that I couldn't catch and walked up towards a tree. He gazed up and studied the height of the coconut tree. Shrugging his shoulders he kicked his shoes off. He grabbed hold of the trunk of the tall tree and started climbing. Well, this you don't see everyday. You would have thought that someone would ever see the proud Toshiro Hitsugaya with his back arched like a chimp climbing up a tree to get next meal. Kurosaki came and stood beside me, watching.

"This is new…" Kurosaki chuckled.

Hitsugaya slid down a little ways before getting to the top. I took note that the captain had a smirk on his face. He must like being high up seeing that he is low to the ground most of the time. He stood up straight enjoying the view for the moment and then crouched down to grab the coconuts. He threw them down and stood straight again.

"Way to go Toshiro!" Kurosaki called.

Hitsugaya flinched. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!!!! Don't you ever call me Toshiroooo~" I gasped as Hitsugaya lost balance and fell. His body twisted about trying to land properly, but ended up hitting the ground hard with a loud thud. I think he swore, but I'm not entirely sure. All I know was that he yelled as he fell… and landed on his back. He obviously wasn't used to falling, being a Captain and always being able to jump to these high places easily. He looked a bit shocked, but also hurt. He stood up again, dusting the sand off of himself. Meanwhile Ichigo started laughing, and Toshiro was getting angrier and angrier. Toshiro slowly made his way over to Kurosaki. It seemed like he was ready to kill him. They argued, but I ignored them when I looked back towards the ocean. In a few more hours it would be sunset and we need to be ready for anything on this island.

"Hitsugaya-san, would you be able to find some more food?" I asked interrupting the argument.

"Fine. I'll meet both of you back at that cave of yours." He didn't seem too happy, but is he ever? I gave him directions to the cave from where we stood and I left with Kurosaki following behind.

As Kurosaki and I walked back to the cave, I knelt down by the stream to get a drink of water. It was cool and refreshing, but I already miss having to just get something out of the fridge at home. When we got back into the cave, it was colder inside than it was outside. Ichigo was trying to light a fire with the twigs I had left in here earlier. It was evening when Toshiro can back. He came through the entrance breathing heavily and holding an armful of food, coconuts, berries, and fruit, anything he found, including my green triangle bag that must of forgot to grab before we left. Ichigo volunteered to cook for us.

"Don't worry, I watched Yuzu all the time and I fed her. Food is food right?"

That's when I started to worry. He could never cook for his life! Didn't he feed Yuzu a bag of chips? (That's known as a lucky day for her) He grilled some shellfish over the fire but he easily burnt it, until it was black. …I think I'd rather starve than eat that. I glanced at Hitsugaya-san who was twitching in the corner. He watched Ichigo and was starting to get really angry. Soon after, he stood up and came closer, and started to cook. He cooked everything, and surprisingly well. I was in shock in how he spiced and grilled them perfectly. Kurosaki's jaw dropped, and Hitsugaya-san had made it look so easy.

"Eat it." Toshiro demanded as he placed a plate… well, a bunch of leaves, each in front of us.

"…" I was speechless. Who knew that Toshiro Hitsugaya was capable of so much?

"…How the hell did you do that?!?!?" Kurosaki yelled pointing at his food.

"Do what?" Hitsugaya asked as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"Where did you learn to cook like that Toshiro?!"

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Hitsugaya-san's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Can we just eat peacefully…?' I asked a bit afraid.

We sat around the fire, and it was really warm. The light filled the entire cave and brightened everyone's faces. I took a bite of a piece of coconut, it seemed like I was at a restaurant. Hitsugaya-san didn't seem too pleased about the food, since he rarely ate anyway. After the feast, we were really stuffed. We couldn't save all that food because it could rot overnight, but none of the food went to waste. It was scary how much that short kid can eat…

"Well, I'm going to sleep!"

Kurosaki went and sat down on his bed of leaves he and I had gathered while we were waiting for Hitsugaya-san. I looked back at the captain, but he was gone. It was just like him. To just disappear without anyone noticing…but everyone knew where he usually went. While Kurosaki had rolled over to try to get some sleep I quietly crept outside to get some more water for my dry throat. On my way there, I saw Hitsugaya-san ahead on the beach looking at the stars. I think he did that every night, because there were countless stories of people who saw him watching for hours on end. But instead of being on a roof, he was stuck to just being on the ground. The Shinigami and the Quincy are rivals, but I can still see the fact that being a Captain has gave him a lot of stress.

I went back to the cave to see Kurosaki already fast asleep. At least someone was enjoying their time here. I decided to lie down on my pile of leaves. It was cramped for three people. Soon we would have to find a better place. I want to rest for now though. We can explore tomorrow. As the fire flickered, I hoped that we wouldn't be here forever. But surely we will be saved. We'll be found and taken away from the sparkling water's that surrounds us.

Lost in Blue…

**Evil-Sorceress**- HAHA! That was fun! This story is going to be a blast! Everything goes! YEAH!!

**Rosierooboo**- Well, so far so good ^^ hopefully it gets funnier and hope that Toshiro doesn't fall out of anymore trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosierooboo**- Hey! Chapter two is finally here after quite awhile. Things occurred, like my internet died and I didn't feel like typing because of it. Anyways! Since Toshiro is one of my best characters, it was my job to start it off! I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Evil-Sorceress**- Hi!!! I didn't feel like writing either, plus I have three other stories to attend to… its taking up my time… SRY!!! But anyways, on with this story!! Enjoy it!!

***** WARNING**** READERS *****

Because of the new crossovers option at Fan fiction, it will now be under Bleach/Lost in Blue with Ishida as the character. To easily find the story remember the title of the story. Thanks! Enjoy the story!

**Lost In Blue – Bleach Style**

By both Evil-Sorceress and Rosierooboo

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya's Point Of View: [Day 2 on the Island]**_

I woke up to the sound of Kurosaki's muttering outside of the cave. I was still a bit drowsy from the lack of sleep I had. I dragged myself up from the pile of leaves I had to sleep on. I looked around realizing that I was the last one to wake up. I sighed, and walked outside the cave. The sun shone brightly, a good day to explore part of this island. I couldn't help but wonder how long we would be stuck here for.

"Hey! You're finally awake Toshiro!" Kurosaki's voice made my head ache. Why must I be stuck on an island with him, of all people!

I sighed once more, noticing that he called me by my first name again but too tired to make an argument about it and headed towards Ishida who was cooking some shellfish over a fire. Kurosaki sat beside him watching closely to how he cooked. I sat down on a nearby rock and watched Ishida put the grilled food on a leaf and passed it to Kurosaki. When Ishida passed some to me I grabbed another leaf, sitting next to me in a big pile, and wrapped it up. Kurosaki looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a slight bit of attitude.

"He's saving it for later, for when he needs it." Ishida explained without missing a beat. "We should really do the same. We have a long way to travel today."

We put our lunch into our bags and made a plan for and routes we may take. We decided to walk along the beach to see if there were any ledges to climb up so we can look down at the island. Kurosaki stayed beside Ishida, while I followed behind them picking up anything I could find edible and placed them in my bag.

"We should be able to get up from over there." Ishida pointed over to a ledge up ahead.

We walked up to the ledge that ended up being about Kurosaki's shoulder length. The cliff was quite high but Ishida showed us a log near by that we could use to get up.

"Ishida, there's no way Toshiro could climb up there, even with this log! He's too shor-"

"URUSAI!!!" I yelled in his ear loudly in hopes to make the numb skull red head go deaf.

"That's enough you two!" Ishida demanded. "I think that we should split up and get going."

"Fine…" Ichigo huffed. "Ishida, you can come with me down this way." He pointed behind himself. He then pointed at the ledge. "Toshiro can go by himself. He might not even find anything that way, but you never know."

"Whatever." I murmured wanting to get as far away from Kurosaki as I could.

I watched as they walked along the beach. I can't believe I'm stuck travelling this inland. I looked up from where I was standing; layers of ledges had blocked my path already. Remembering the log, I stood on it then jumped up to the next layer. Pulling myself up, I found some fruit on a nearby bush. I examined it and discovered that they were raspberries. I picked some quickly and put them in my bag.

I continued climbing up ledges until I came to a forest. Large trees where everywhere meaning this Island had been here a very long time; not that I'm surprised. I walked under the shadows of the tall and leafy covered trees while I pushed away the undergrowth. Sounds engulfed the air, birds chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, and the sound of flowing water from a nearby stream. At least there were animals on the island; a good source of food. I followed the sound of the water until I found the small stream. I leaned down to get water in my hands to drink. I knew that I would be thirsty soon so it would be better to get a drink now. I sat and wiped the excess water off my face, then took out the food I packed before.

As I ate the grilled shellfish I watched a small rabbit hop around eating the grass by a tree. I took another bite, realizing that Ishida's cooking actually wasn't bad. Compared to Kurosaki's, Ishida was a genius. Ishida's most likely the brains in Kurosaki's little group.

After finishing, I went to get some twigs and tree bark for tonight's fire. I picked up anything that I thought would be useful later. I continued walking in a random direction for a long while, and soon ended up deeper in the forest where there were mixed trees like pine and leafy trees everywhere. There were even more bushes and branches and large rocks. I couldn't tell what direction that I was headed, so I decided to find a tall tree and started climbing in hopes to find out where I was.

I sure wasn't going back until I found something. I _will_ prove Kurosaki wrong. I sighed as I tried to reach as high as I could to reach the next branch. I lifted myself up higher up the tree and looked for another branch. The only branch I could find that was the closest was to the right of me, but it was still quite far away. In my normal form I could have easily jumped over to the next branch, better yet I could have found a way off this stupid Island. I decided to try and jump for it. I let go of the branch I was kneeling on and leaped for the branch. I barely managed to grab the branch with one hand. I lifted my other hand to take hold of the branch and huffed as I pulled myself safely. I sat down for a quick breath of air.

There were trees everywhere in this part of the island. I stood on the branch to get a view overtop of the trees below. The wind blew as I hung onto the tree's trunk and smiled at the breath-taking view. I felt safe to smile since no one was around to see. If we ever get off this Island and figure out what happened, I would surely smile again for the people I would have missed. I saw another beach ahead and I decided to look there for anything of importance, and then I'll head back to the cave.

I landed softly onto the ground after climbing down the tree. I started walking through heavy bushes and trees. I kept getting hit by trees, and soon I managed to somehow get through…but the only problem was that the ground suddenly fell. I tripped forward after having the time to see how steep it was downwards. My eyes grew wide as I would have to survive down it like this was my life. I was in my gigai so if I died here, I would be dead for good. I tensed up and closed my eyes as I jumped down the cliff and trying to stop myself by grabbing close vegetation. I winced in pain as I fell on a rock and continued falling.

At last I finally opened my eyes as I found myself on the beach. The sun was starting to set and everything seemed peaceful. I sat up cringing in pain as I looked at my left arm; my white and green shirt was stained with blood that poured from my upper arm. I looked up at the cliff from which I fell. I couldn't even see the top of the cliff at all.

I stood up and tried to locate where I was. I limped along the beach as I tried to find a place to rest for awhile. It was late afternoon now and I wondered whether or not Ishida or Kurosaki would try to look for me. I soon noticed a dark cave ahead. I went closer holding my left shoulder. A light in the cave flickered every few seconds. I was puzzled but I ventured inside. No animal that I knew could make a light like that. I quietly leaned against the cave walls. Another light was on and I managed to see a human shape.

"Phew…I'm still not so good lighting matches…" The figure spoke. The voice was familiar

"H-Hanatarou?!"

He screamed and dropped the match, and the tiny flame went out. I sighed and took out a fire starter made of tree bark and twigs, out of my backpack. I twisted the straight stick over the dry bark and lit a small flame. I blew across it and fanned it until the fire grew. Soon the entire cave was light and warm.

"T-Thank you Hitsugaya Taichou, Sir." He stuttered looking away from me.

"Well, if the fire starter or matches wouldn't work, why not just use kidou?" Good thing for him he can still use that in a gigai. He wore a white cotton shirt and blue jeans. His shoes were black runners.

"Right…Why didn't I think of that…?" I wonder if Hanatarou will be able to survive on this Island with his personality.

I sighed and sat down to rest. I personally preferred to not rely on kidou. Unlike Hinamori-san who used it whenever possible. I looked at Hanatarou. He noticed my bleeding arm and came over with a bottle of cleaning supplies. He started to heal using a mixture of herbs and such. I soon started to feel better as he tied a piece of fabric over the wound.

"How did you get injured so badly?!" he asked as he made sure the fabric was on tight enough.

"…Fell off a cliff that's all." I told him. "Thanks for healing my arm."

"It's quite alright-" I interrupted him.

"Hanatarou do you remember how you got to this Island?" We need all the information we can get!"

"Well I just woke up on the shore of this beach and stayed here ever since." He explained.

"Are you alone here?

"Yes…but what about you?"

"Ishida and Kurosaki found me when I also woke up on a beach."

"Really?!" His face grew with hope. "That's great! None of us are alone anymore!" I've never seen Sasame-chan's brother so happy since the time when she came to visit him in Soul Society.

I looked around the cave from where I was sitting. It was definitely large enough for four people and maybe even some furniture too. I saw a large stone in the corner of the cave and it was nice and flat. In the side of the cave was like a storage area. Another area was a couple of stones on the ground, possibly a sitting area to eat around the warm fire in the middle of the cave. The furthest end of the cave had a large bed of leaves where Hanatarou had used as a bed. It was almost like he was living in luxury compared to that small cave we were cramped in. We even had to eat outside since there was no room inside. I soon realized that my arm started to feel way better than it was. I wondered how he always had medicine with him.

"You still had medicine on you when you woke up? I lost everything of mine." I turned away disappointed and angry.

"I actually did too…I used herbs and mushrooms as medicine." He smiled proudly to himself.

"Really?" I asked. "Whatever you did it certainly worked."

"It's nothing really. Pretty simple healing."

I nodded and I stood up to stretch. My backpack was still full of food from collecting along my way. I didn't want it to spoil so I decided to cook something for dinner. I wonder how Ishida would live with Kurosaki's cooking. Hopefully he would live to see tomorrow.

I washed the food and cut each piece to perfection. I didn't know how he collected so much water, but I decided to use the rounded rock that almost looked like a bowl. It would be perfect to make soup. I added some vegetables that Hanatarou had gathered into the soup, while I made a Fruit Salad on the side. The soup was cooked over the fire.

"Maybe you can use this…"

Hanatarou handed me a pile of rock salt. I used some of it in the soup and stirred a couple more times. It was almost ready to serve. He sat by the fire as we had started eating. My cooking wasn't that bad but I knew that it could have been better. Hanatarou on the other hand kept saying it was 'the best meal he has ever had in a long time'. I wasn't sure why everyone would be surprised to know that I could cook. It wasn't a big deal after all.

After dinner, I quickly went outside to gather more leaves to sleep on. To tell the truth it wasn't that comfortable and it wasn't a good way to get your energy back for the next day's survival. Along the beach the slow tide crashed along the shore and the sunset created a glitter over the water. I found a handful of leaves and held a pile in my arms. As I headed back inside the cave Hanatarou was already lying down on his bed and starting to doze off. I placed my bed down and sat down then fell on my back. Looking up at the ceiling I started to remember what happened during the hollow's attack.

_"Why aren't they sending backup?! Everyone is falling around us!"_

_"Hopefully that Captain would actually be of use this time! He's always failing in his missions!!"_

_Insults and smoke filled the air. I was stunned at the rate of people who I commanded to stay back ignored me and attacked. Everyone that had fallen lay in front of me. The medical squad was running frantic to get the injured to the medical ward. The only way was for me to attack it myself. Ishida had been around asking if I had seen Kurosaki, but I hadn't seen him at all. _

_I dashed into the thick smoke when I came face to face with the hollow. I swung around until I was behind him and tried to attack. The air had started to become even thicker until there was no air at all. I tried to attack quickly but-_

I shook the memory from my head. I was starting to get tired and wanted the next day to hurry up so I could look for Ishida and Kurosaki. I yawned and soon closed my eyes. The mysterious Island would soon be scouted out by me, knowing the way to direct us off this Island. And maybe get to see the faces we all surely hoped to see, but until that day, we could all be fine and work together.

Lost in Blue…

**Rosierooboo**- Hey, I never said that Toshiro wouldn't fall off anything else now did I? Sorry for the long wait for the story. I really think that this is going to be a better story than we thought!

**Evil-Sorceress**- LOL! I'm sure Toshiro-san had a nice trip! ^_^ we'll all see him next fall! HAHAHAHA!!! I just had chocolate and I'm really hyper! I'm also sleep deprived because of the scary movies and such at a party that Rosierooboo and I went to the other night! ^_^ that was scary… _ Anyway! It is now my turn to write the majority of the chapter! See, Hanatarou and Hitsugaya's POV is made by Rosierooboo and Ishida and Ichigo's POV is made by me! Yaoi up ahead! YAY! Just fluff though, it is rated T. ^_^ TILL THEN! REVIEW!!!!!!! YAY!!! *very hyper*

**Rosierooboo**- Wow! I loved the clothes you picked for Hanatarou Evil_Sorceress! Hehe! I wonder what's going to happen on the third day for Ichigo's POV. Until then, Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING, Hyperness approaching!**

The two of us have been so hyper lately… Rosieroo was busy fangirling over Toshiro in the newest episodes of Bleach, especially at 228 *Sweat drop*… so if you haven't seen it, spoilers in my notes? Lol. (Btw one of my favourite Toshiro-san episodes…Got my daily does of fangirl. lol)

**Rosieroozoo**- Chapter 3 Woops! I put my name on wrong o_O' Rosieroozoo* my bad! … OMG I'm sorry, the Bleach 228 fillers were good for this story!!! Toshiro in charge of making ice? Well, at least he was finally in shorts xD Toshiro-san~!

**Evil-Sorceress**- HAHAHA you spelled your name wrong! Its okay I do that with my real name HAHAHA! *sweat drop* Anyway… I completely forgot about this story… I have many more going and I'm not sure if two of them are going to make it! Leave me alone… *pout* lol. ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!

***** Dear Readers *****

Because of the new crossovers option at Fan fiction, it will now be under Bleach/Lost in Blue with Ishida as the character. To easily find the story remember the title of the story. (E.S.: It's not that hard…) Thanks! Enjoy the story!

**Lost In Blue – Bleach Style**

By both Evil-Sorceress and Rosieroozoo*

_**Ichigo Kurosaki's Point Of View: [Day 3 on the Island]**_

I woke up, and looked to where Toshiro usually slept. But the white haired Taichou never made it back. We just figured that he was angry like usual and went to calm down. But where could he have gone?

"Kurosaki, you awake?" Ishida stood above me lightly kicking my foot. "Get up, I'm starting to worry about Hitsugaya." he said.

I groaned as I got up. "He's probably coming back now." I told him. "There's no need to go get him…"

"You may be right, but I still feel uneasy about him being out there alone." Ishida sighed as he packed up some food that he must have gathered before I woke up. "Since he can't turn into his shinigami form something could attack him."

Of course, the shrimp was probably eaten by something; well at least he wouldn't complain or argue with me. I sighed and walked out of the cave to follow Ishida. We walked to where we saw Toshiro last and headed in that direction. Tree vines and branches kept catching on to our clothes and the tree roots continued to trip us. After about 15 minutes of making our way through the evil obstacle course we stopped to eat in a clearing in the huge forest.

As we ate some berries I thought of something. If Toshiro and I can't use our shinigami forms, can Ishida use his Quincy powers? It was worth to try.

"Hey, Ishida?" I called to get his attention. When he looked up at me I continued. "Are you able to use your powers?"

"Ano…" He stared at his five point star Quincy Cross. "I don't know." He said. "I'll give it a try."

Standing, Ishida held out his hand and slowly a blue star shaped bow appeared. He brought up his other arm and made an arrow. I looked at his face and he seemed to be having trouble.

"Ishida?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He held the arrow for a moment and then soon released it into the sky. He was panting and sweat was starting to form on his face. His bow vanished and he started to fall.

"ISHIDA!" I exclaimed as I went to catch him. I wasn't able to get up fast enough and Ishida fell to the ground. I heaved him up on my lap and started to shake him awake. "Ishida? Ishida?!"

I huffed and gathered up the left over food. I placed it in the bag I had brought with me and put it on Ishida's back. Once that was done I pulled him up and heaved him over my back and held him in a piggyback style. "I'm going to get you back for this, Ishida."

I walked a bit slower while trying to carry Ishida, but hopefully he'll be alright. We had to keep going, who knows what happened to Toshiro. I was completely wiped out. Ishida was the only one who knew what direction we were heading, and I was lost. I kept going in one direction however, and soon smelt salt water. I ducked under some tangled branches, so it wouldn't hit poor Ishida. I stopped immediately when I noticed that up ahead there was a steep step. I leaned over curiously and backed far away when I saw that we were on the top of a very high, dangerous cliff. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find another way to explore. I went deeper into the forest and soon came to a clearing with pine tree forests. I soon heard a groaning sound and looked over my shoulder.

"Kurosaki? Where are we?" He looked pale and drowsy.

"Ishida! Hold on!"

There was a small stream up ahead, nice cool clear fresh water should do the trick! I leaned Ishida against a tree as I leaned down to the stream. I cupped my hands to carry some water over to him as I forced him to drink. He sighed as he swallowed.

"Ishida? Are you ok? You had past out after you tried to use your powers." I kneeled beside him as he looked around his surroundings.

"I'm…fine."

"Thank god. You really had me worried there!"

I stood up and stretched as he tried to get up.

"W-Wait! I think you should rest for awhile!"

"There's no time for that now Kurosaki! It's extremely dangerous to be out at night!" He limped as he finally stood up, however I took his hand to help him balance after what had just happened.

"T-Thanks."

"Are you sure you are going to be able to walk?" I looked him over checking for any signs of weakness.

"Yes, you can let you go now." He pulled his hand away and for some reason I felt something tug in my chest. Shaking my head I let him lead the way.

We continued on for awhile until he heard rustling up ahead. Ishida placed his finger over his lips as he motioned for me to be silent. We ducked behind separate bushes immediately. The rustling stopped however, we didn't know what kind of animal it was. It would be dangerous to scare it if it turned out to be a bear or lynx. However it could turn out to be a rabbit instead. I heard another rustle of leaves in another bush. I accidentally snapped a twig behind me, and the rustle stopped once again. I cursed under my breath as I could almost imagine Ishida's glare as we would be running for our lives.

I looked back at Ishida's hiding spot but he was gone. I nearly began to yell when I remembered the situation. I crawled slowly forward towards the noise. I took out the pocket knife I had in my pocket. If something did attack, I was ready! I crept slowly to where the sound was the loudest.

I whispered softly, hoping it wouldn't get the animal's attention. "Ishida! Where are you?!"

I was right next to the animal's spot. However it scared the crap out of me when I saw white fur. I jumped back preparing myself to fight. However I was totally off.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?!" Toshiro stood up from behind the bush carrying a handful of berries.

"I-I Thought… Never mind we found you, but where's Ishida?!"

"I'm right here you idiot." He was next to Toshiro also helping him.

"What? When?"

"Right after I stood up and walked over here to check what the sound was. What were you doing?" Ishida pushed up his glasses like usual. "What were you expecting? A lion to pop out?"

"…Well he does have the temper of a lion…" I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that Kurosaki! Now hurry and help us carry this back."

Hitsugaya stood up walking in a completely different direction than the first base. Ishida followed him without question.

"Where are you going?!" I asked.

"To the new base. Don't lag behind or we'll leave you!" Toshiro answered sternly.

I only noticed when he turned around, that he had a cloth tied around his left arm. It looked like blood, but how did he get hurt? Actually, it was quite ironic; the smartest Captain was getting hurt more than the rest of us. I stayed quiet for now, as we tagged behind him down a path to the sand. He walked into the entrance of a large cave and inside there was a fire with someone sitting next to it throwing in another piece of firewood.

"Welcome back Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Hanatarou?!" I walked closer overjoyed that he was here. At least he could heal us if someone was sick.

"Ichigo? Ishida? Glad to see you safe and sound. Y-You aren't hurt are you?"

"We're fine." Ishida sat down next to the fire.

"I was fine. You were the one who fainted!" I sat next to Ishida to only have him look away. Again I felt small sadness that tugged at my heart.

Hitsugaya put the berries on a flat slab of rock and placed a cloth over them.

"That should keep them fresh until tomorrow." Hitsugaya sat down on the other side of the fire.

Hanatarou stood up skewering fish on sticks. He slowly cooked them over the fire, and the delicious smell made my mouth water. Ishida and I hadn't eaten all day looking for Toshiro, meanwhile he was living large right here the whole time!

"It's ready! I-I hope I cooked well enough…" He passed one around to each of us.

They were pretty good and much more filling than fruit and clams. We ate as much as we could before heading off to the new beds of leaves. However I stayed awake for awhile, thinking back to the last moment I remembered before waking up on the sandy beach…

_There was squads running around responding to a normal hollow, however it was stronger than a Menos __Grande's. I was one of the closest to the last seen location, so I took the liberty of fighting it off myself. I also heard that Toshiro's advanced guard squad was heading there to defend, however I hadn't seen him yet. I soon reached the hollow. There was a weird feeling in the surrounding air, but I didn't care to notice. I slashed immediately but I was knocked behind. I soon heard someone call Toshiro's name, but I didn't have time to say anything. I jumped back up towards the front of the hollow. It was being attacked… by Toshiro himself. I decided to attack the hollow from behind, but it vanished, and I accidentally swung at him. He couldn't sense my presence hidden by all the smoke. Smoke covered around the area as I tried to find him. The only thing that ran through my mind was 'had I killed him by mistake?!' I rushed franticly but the smoke became thicker. It was really hard to breathe, until I fell to my knees. Was this going to be the end? I hoped that Ishida would make it to safety…I closed my eyes hoping that a miracle could come…_

I soon yawned, and dozed off to sleep. At least we were all together now, and Toshiro is fine, and Ishida is safely here with me. However long we had to stay here, I would be fine, since my friends are here and we always have each other's back.

Lost in Blue…

**Rosieroozoo**- Well, at least everything's back to normal…FOR NOW! (Evil Laughs) =D Anyway next is Hanatarou's POV! I'll get typing right away, since we kind of took awhile to update this one… my bad! Hope you enjoy this series! ^^

**Evil-Sorceress**- LMAO! I love it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosieroo:** Here it is! The long awaited Chapter 4, I'm sorry for it being late... Hopefully it's great~ Read and Review? Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

**Lost In Blue – Bleach Style**

By both Evil-Sorceress and Rosieroozoo

_**Hanatarou Yamada's Point Of View: [Day 4 on the Island]**_

I woke up to the sound of seagulls crying on the beach, as the slow white waves tumbled along the shore. The reddish sky complimented the rising sun against the horizon. I rested on the warm sand, wondering if today was the last day. I layed back quietly was enjoying the last of the few remaining stars in the sky. I didn't know how long we were going to be stuck here, with only the four of us, stuck on a huge island surrounded by endless ocean. A small wave crashed at my feet, proving the reality of my troubles. Even though it had only been four days, it felt like an eternity.

I headed back towards the base, which was a small cave that was inside the side of the cliff, to find my three friends sleeping soundly. They were shivering, as I then noticed that the fire in the middle of the cave had died out. They could easily get sick, especially on an unknown island. It worried me more than anything, because as a healer I knew that a simple illness could lead to death later on. I rummaged quickly (but quietly) through my bag, so not to disturb the others. However, I had used all my good herbs up from Hitsugaya Taichou's injury two days ago. I still have no clue how he managed to fall down a cliff… Regardless, I had to get some more, possibly before they woke up. They needed the rest from the trip from the first base to this beach yesterday. I'm really happy that I wasn't alone anymore…

I prepared to move on. I slung my bag over my shoulders of my white cotton shirt. As I rushed outside to catch the sunrise, and I wondered if the weather would be too hot for my blue jeans or black runners. I left without telling anyone, as I rushed to find the steep ledge that lead to a pine forest up ahead. I managed to find some strong crawling vines that I used to climb up with. Panting, I made it to the first ledge. It was easy climbing after that, until I reached the tall coniferous trees and the small berry bushes that was home to many forest animals.

I walked on for a few hours, tired and hungry. However the surroundings began to change. Vines hung off the trees like parasites, moss growing on the dark gloomy trees. Now with every step on the soggy slippery ground, water filled my shoes. Crickets chirped, and some frogs croaked loudly as they jumped into the bubbling murky water. I didn't dare go near the water since it was so thick, that I was unable to see what lurked below the surface. I took a deep breath as I looked around cautiously for danger and the herbs. My eyes soon spotted the bright green plant across the water on a mini island in the middle of the swamp water. I sighed for the third time. There was no way across— without getting in the brown water. It was frightening enough to come here in the first place, but I would have to step up to the plate for their safety!

I gulped, and slowly waded into the unknown waters. It was really hard to move, especially when the water went up to my waist. I had to be careful, or else I could fall into a trench under the water and sink to the bottom. I managed to feel my way through the water, until I felt something slither past my legs. Without a second thought, I ran— or at least tried. It suddenly got deeper and the water rose to my chest, it was even slower than walking. I didn't dare to stop and get stuck in this place where no one could hear me. After a long struggle, I climbed onto a fallen log then onto the land. I crawled on the watery grass and fell near the plants as I gasped for breath and wiped my face with my sleeve. It took a lot of energy to just get across. Resting for several moments, I then picked a bunch of the minty fresh herbs and stuffed my bag full of them. There was no way that I would come back here anytime soon.

About an hour had past, since the sun was now high above in the sky, but it was really hard to see with the thick vine covered trees that shaded the entire marsh area. It made the air crisp and cold; however it still didn't change the fact that I had to go in that water again. I was starting to get dizzy for the extreme hunger and thirst, but I forced myself to make the one last trip. Taking a long deep breath, I jumped right into the water holding my bag high above my head. Hopefully soon, I would be able to see my sister's smiling face, and hoped that she was doing fine without me. But not just her, everyone in my daily life, I missed them all—

I stopped. Something didn't feel quite right. I glanced around franticly, looking for anything out of place. I noticed a log that seemed to rise right out of the water, however when it came closer I realised that it was nothing like a log. It was none other than an ordinary crocodile. Even though it was 'ordinary' I still ran— walked, for my life. My determination to see everyone again drove me to keep moving on, without worrying whether or not if I'll live. I will live on. I could tell it was swimming around, but as long as I resisted screaming for my life, hopefully it wouldn't notice me too much.

As soon as I got close enough, I threw my bag onto the dry, (more like wet) land and used the last of my strength to climb out of the water using a tree vine that could support my weight. I looked back at the crocodile that lost its interest and swam away looking for its next meal. I calmed myself down and looked back at the tree vine I was still holding. It could be useful later on. I took some more and placed it in my bag along with the safe fresh herbs. Finally, I could go back to the base.

I was limping as I nearly collapsed when I made it to the shore. However my work was far from done. I leaned against the opening to the cave as I was welcomed by Hitsugaya Taichou. "Where were you?! When we woke up, you were missing! …and why are you covered in mud? It's all over your face…!" I smiled nervously, and nearly fell clutching my bag close to me. "I-I was getting s-some herbs…aren't you s-sick?" I rested on the hard stone floor next to the newly made fire, trying to dry off and warm up. He sat next to me, still talking about how worried everyone was in his serious tone. "I'm not sick; however Ichigo and Ishida got the worst of it." I glanced over to see them both lying on their bed of leaves. "W-Wasn't it your fault?" I replied truthfully. He turned away, not wanting to admit his flaws.

Without another thought I took a bit of water from our storage and washed my face. Then I went straight back to work on preparing a medicine. I emptied my bag of herbs onto the kitchen rock, washing and cutting up the leaves. I grabbed the interesting bowl shaped rock and used a dull rock to pound the herbs into a green mixture and added a handful of water to turn it into a tea as I heated it over the fire. When it boiled, I gave it to the twins to drink. "D-Drink up…sorry… but it's going to be a bit bitter…" They sipped a bit then sighing relief, replying, "Thanks Hanatarou."

"H-Hey, what are we g-going to do about food? It's pretty dark, and I haven't eaten y-yet…" I replied when my stomach growled. Hitsugaya Taichou stood up from his seat and to his own bag. "There's no need to go out. I gathered enough by myself this afternoon." And sure enough he managed to cook up a feast. We ate to our heart's content, until we were unable to eat anymore. I'm really glad nothing bad happened to us after all.

Later, when our fire warmed up the entire cave, (This time made by Ishida) the others were sleeping peacefully. I had told them about my day in the swamp, and Hitsugaya Taichou got even angrier at me for not letting them know. But I'm glad everyone was back to their usual selves, and as tighter than before. Hopefully, Hitsugaya Taichou won't seem so scary and we can trust each other more like I do with Ishida and Ichigo. We'll need to be to get through tough times to leave this island. But until that time comes,

Surrounded by,

The endless blue…

Lost in Blue.

**Rosieroozoo:** Well... o-o hope you enjoyed it ^^ Review please? We worked really really hard on this one ^^


End file.
